


Worldbuilder

by Iris_H11



Series: Poems for a Thursday [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Matthew Mercer, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: For MatthewThank You for sharing your mountains with us.
Series: Poems for a Thursday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193927
Kudos: 3





	Worldbuilder

**Author's Note:**

> For Matthew  
> Thank You for sharing your mountains with us.

The Worldbuilder sits and plans the mountains 

Yesterday he drew the lines between the sea and the land 

And soon he will have to build a shop and a ledger for its shopkeeper

But for now he must decide which peak is the highest 

It is important to the Worldbuilder that the mountains be perfect

Because he loves the mountains

They will be home to the shop and the shopkeeper

And he loves his shop and his shopkeeper 

So the mountains must be perfect 

He takes his time planning the spires and snowlines 

Because he knows 

Once he builds his shop and his shopkeeper

He cannot change his mountains 

For they will be their home 

The Worldbuilder knows the mountains name 

He knows the name of the shop and of the shopkeeper 

He knows the shopkeeper's mother's name 

And the name of the god the shopkeeper will worship

He loves the mountain and the shop and the shopkeeper and the mother and the god 

He loves the whole of the world he is building 

Together and in parts 

He loves the fishermen who fish the rivers he has not yet set flowing 

He loves the framers who will harvest the plants he has invented 

He loves the beasts the hunters will track once he builds them a forest 

He loves the good and righteous noblewoman and the cruel and vicious king 

He loves them all

So he must take his time to make the mountains 

They must be perfect for them 


End file.
